ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Duncan Boyd
Duncan Boyd was the curate at a local church which Sharon Watts visited in October 1987. Following her first visit to the church, Sharon began developing feelings for Duncan. She liked the fact someone listened to her problems, unlike her parents, who were constantly quarreling. By December 1987, Sharon and Duncan had started dating. Den Watts disapproved of his daughter dating Duncan, and when Duncan tells Den he can see himself and Sharon getting married in the future, he becomes determined to split them up. He is unsuccessful however, and the two continue to build on their relationship. However, by late 1988, Duncan and Sharon's relationship began to break down. Sharon resented the amount of time Duncan was spending on his Christian duties, wanting them to spend together themselves. As well as this, Duncan had persuaded Sharon and her flatmate, Michelle Fowler, to allow unpopular resident Donna Ludlow to lodge at their flat. Donna outstayed her welcome and Sharon blamed Duncan for it. When Duncan was later offered a job at a parish away from Walford, he was keen to marry Sharon, although she did not feel the same. She rejected his proposal and ended their relationship completely. Biography 1987-1988: Relationship with Sharon Watts Duncan first met Sharon Watts at his local church in October 1987. Sharon visited his church for solace, having grown tired of her parents constant quarreling. The two befriended each other and soon began developing feelings for one another. A relationship soon began and Duncan was optimistic that he and Sharon would marry soon, especially once she had asked him about marriage. However, Sharon's father, Den Watts, disapproved of their budding relationship, and attempted to sabotage it in 1988. When Sharon was late meeting him at The Queen Victoria pub, Den decided to set Duncan up with unpopular local resident Donna Ludlow. Duncan shared a drink with Donna as Sharon walked in on them getting to know one another. She misinterpreted the situation and got upset, although it was not long until she accepted her mistake and forgave him. The two continued to build on their relationship, but by mid-1988, it started to go downhill. Donna had become homeless and needed a place to stay. Duncan persuaded Sharon and her flatmate, Michelle Fowler, to accommodate Donna for one night. This was not the case though, and Donna soon invited herself to live at their flat. Sharon blamed Duncan for Donna's actions. Their relationship continued to break down after the Donna incident, when Duncan began to prioritise his Christian duties over spending time with Sharon. Sharon got increasingly resentful over him spending time with other residents, including local Christian Dot Cotton, and questioned just how happy she was with him. Duncan was then offered a job at a local parish away from Walford and was keen to take it. Following this news, he became eager to marry Sharon. She did not feel the same way though, and ultimately decided to end their relationship altogether. Duncan was in disbelief, and continued to try and persuade Sharon to marry him. He soon gave up asking though when she refused to change her mind. Background information *Duncan helped luckless resident Lofty Holloway secure a job away from Albert Square in April 1988. *Duncan was the priest at Den Watts's memorial service in April 1989, when the local landlord's body was believed to have been discovered in a canal. First and last lines "Excuse me. Are you okay?" (First line) --- "Hey! Come on chaps. Chaps, pack it up!" (Final line, as he broke up a fight in The Queen Victoria) See also *Full list of appearances Category:EastEnders characters Category:1987 debuts Category:1989 departures Category:Curates